Diario del Futuro
by dayichilove99
Summary: En un Survival game solo puede quedar uno, no importa si se aman o si te enamoraste por error o talvez puedan hacer un milagro, pero antes de eso tendran que pasar dificiles obstaculos, please reviews!
1. Prologo!

**Hola a todos! **

**Esta es mi primera copi-…quiero decir historia por favor disfrútenla.**

**Shugo Chara! No me pertenece…. Por lastima…**

**Ahora si que comienze la historia.**

_DIARIO DEL FUTURO_

_**PROLOGO**_

IKUTO POV

Yo Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tengo 17 a_ños, piel morena, estoy en un instituto, las chicas me dicen a cada momento la típica frase __Me gustas__… nunca salgo con ninguna, para los chicos un bicho raro… lo que exactamente soy __un bicho raro._

NORMAL POV

-Falta un jugador.

-le preguntaré a Tsukiyomi… oi tsukiy-…

-Dejalo es un bicho raro. (Mientras Ikuto salía del aula)

-Otra vez con el celular es un trabajo o que?

-El dice que es un diario

-No se cansa verdad…

-Al parecer no

IKUTO POV

_Siempre he sido un espectador de la vida, en el colegio me invitaban a jugar…_

-Hoy iré por la derecha (Pensamiento)

_Pero siempre acababa negándome. Al no tener nada mejor que hacer empecé a escribir un diario en mi celular sin darme cuenta, escribo todo lo que veo desde un espectador._

-_ya en casa (lugar)_

_Me relaja escribir el diario (tirando un dardo)._

_Pero aun tengo amigos aunque estén en mi imaginación._

-DEUS

(En una dimensión muy rara)

-Ah! Hola Ikuto! Espera un momento…Ahora mismo estaba calibrando la ley de causa y efecto – dijo Deus alegre

-Eso es algo que va ocurrir? – pregunte yo.

-Se podría decir que este mundo de va a poner emocionante – dijo feliz.

-Habrán guerras o invasiones? – pregunte entusiasmado.

-No seas tonto voy a hacer un juego interesante

_Me decepcione pudo haber sido algo mas interesante. Mi amigo se hace llamar el Deus ex – machine (el se__ñor del espacio y tiempo), controla el espacio y tiempo se le podría considerar un dios, no se le debe tomar a la ligera o quien sabe que podría pasar._

**15:45 (Mi casa)**

_He llegado a casa y he hablado con Deus._

_Seguramente esta tramando algo, mejor_

_ando con cuidado._

-Otra vez con el diario – decía Iru sin interés – Si que tienes mucho que escribir, eh…

-Oye no comas en mi cama – la rega_ñe. (N/A: las cosas de Ikuto estaban en esa dimensión solo cambia el lugar)_

_Esta chica se llama IRU es la sirvienta de Deus._

_-__Hora lugar y suceso, simplemente escribo todo – dije desinteresado._

_Me miro con reproche…_

_-Si que eres un tonto – me dijo mientras comía sandia y me escupía las pepitas._

-Para – le dije regañándola_._

_-Pero mientras lo escribas nunca cambias nada – me dijo inocentemente._

-Claro que no – dije algo triste – El diario no tiene utilidad alguna, no es mas que un vulgar y corriente diario.

No tengo sue_ños ni metas, todo lo que tengo es este diario y mi mundo imaginario. (mirando el celular)._

_(Volviendo a la realidad)_

_No te sientes solo?_

_-__No mucho – me respondí a mi mismo._

_Pero si pudieras cambiar tu situación actual, lo harías no?_

_- …_

_-__Veamos te voy a encomendar el futuro – dijo Deus, dándome mi celular._

_-Ese no es mi celular? – pregunte extrañado (agarre el celular)._

_-…._

_-Que tramas ahora? – pregunte otra vez._

_-Un juego muy interesante – dijo malicioso._

_-En fin – dije viendo el celular._

_-De todas formas, esto no es mas que imaginación – dijo el._

_**Bueno he aquí el prologo, ojala les llame la atención.**_

_**Subiré es capitulo 1, súper rápido….**_

_**Matta ne! **_


	2. Diario 1

**Aquí de nuevo, subo este capitulo porque a mi me aburrió el prologo.**

**En este capitulo aparecerá AMU!**

**En fin espero que les llame la atención la historia un poco mas que antes…**

**Shugo Chara no me pertenece…. Por lastima!**

_DIARIO DEL FUTURO_

**IKUTO POV**

22/04/20XX (Mi Habitación)

_Me acabo de despertar, agarro mi celular…_

-Y esto? – dije sorprendido viendo el celular.

_**22 de Abril **_

**6:59 (Mi Habitacion)**

_Esta mañana me he levantado_

_Temprano._

_Hoy tendré buena suerte._

**7:05 (Mi casa, Desayunando)**

_He visto las noticias recientes_

_sobre un asesinato. Parece _

_que la escena del crimen esta_

_cerca de aquí. Y se rumorea _

_que el asesino esta cerca del _

_Instituto._

-Como pueden tener la fecha de hoy? Lo habré escrito sonámbulo? – me pregunte para mis adentros….

-Da igual, bueno tirare un dardo como siempre…

_Todos los días lanzo un dardo para ver que suerte voy a tener._

-Ah, en el blanco – dije sorprendido recordando lo que escribí en el diario – Estaré en buena forma creo

_Baje las escaleras, entre a la cocina, prepare mi desayuno, me senté en el comedor y prendí la televisión. Vi el calendario que decía que mi madre no vuelve en un mes._

-Bueno, solo estoy mejor – me dije a mi mismo.

TELEVISION: Les hablaremos del asesinato que tuvo lugar ayer por la mañana.

_Mire el televisor intrigado_

TELEVISION: Dado el método utilizado y la forma de muerte, se cree que es el mismo asesino en serie que acecha principalmente la calle Sakurami.

_Igual que la semana pasada, la calle Sakurami?, no está cerca del instituto?, me pregunte tomando un poco de té y recordando lo que decía el celular._

TELEVISION: Además la policía cree que se esconde cerca del Instituto, por lo que empieza a cundir el pánico entre el vecindario.

_Ahora si escupí mi té, ha acertado?, mire el diario…_

**7:45 (De camino al Instituto)**

_Me encontré con Daichi y Musashi_

22/04/20XX 7:42 (De camino al Instituto)

_Es casualidad, no es mas que pura casualidad._

-Oi Musashi – dijo Daichi

-Hola Daichi – respondió Musashi

-COMO!... No estaba en el equipo de atletismo?, No tendrían que estar entrenando como todas las mañanas?... Por que precisamente hoy?

_Me acorde de Deus y mire el celular…_

**9:30 (En el Aula 2-B)**

_Examen sorpresa de matemática_

_Estaba un poco asustado y sorprendido de que me estuviera pasando esto._

_NO! ESTO NO ES CASUALIDAD!_

22/04/20XX 9:30 (Instituto, Aula 2-B)

_Mire el diario y…._

RESPUESTAS:

Y=4x-3

A=-1

ABD=60

6人は2になる

ACE=ABE

_Pero si, Están todas las respuestas aquí, me dice hasta las respuestas?_

22/04/20XX 12:32 (Aula 2-B, Descanso para almorzar)

-Oi, Ikuto, Como estas? – de la nada alguien me pregunto

-Igual que siempre, metete en tus asuntos Daichi – le dije con la mirada fría.

-Vaya modales que tienes – dijo un poco molesto mientras se iba.

_Mire el diario y …_

**12:32 (Aula 2-B)**

_He molestado un poco a Daichi_

_Este diario …..ES….!_

**14:05 (Aula de tareas del Hogar)**

_Amakawa se corto el dedo y ha ido_

_a la enfermería._

**16:12 (De Camino a Casa) **

_Me ha interrogado la policía creo_

_que es por el asesinato de la tele._

(Ya en casa)

-Asi es, es un diario que predice el futuro – dijo Deus muy feliz.

-Que?, Deus no eres solo un fruto de mi imaginación – pregunte algo asustado – como un dios del espacio y tiempo.

-Si, soy un Dios, no me crees posible vivir en tu imaginación? – eso me dejo algo aturdido.

Sentí una mano dándome una pequeña palmada en el hombro, era Iru.

-Sin embargo debes proteger ese celular a toda costa! – me dijo serio Deus.

-eh? – dije preocupado.

-Porque si el celular se daña lo mismo le sucederá al futuro del dueño, si el celular se rompe lo mismo le pasara a tu futuro!, en otras palabras MORIRAS!

(En la realidad)

_Mire el celular, me daba escalofríos tan solo mirarlo, mi mano tiritaba mientras lo sostenía. _

-Este diario guardara todo lo que ocurra en los próximos 90 días, cuando pase un dia se reemplazara con el futuro del dia siguiente, pero que pasa con los mensajes antiguos? – me pregunte y my dije – el único que escribe en el diario soy yo.

_Eso significa que lo que ocurra… NO!, las cosas ocurrirán según como lo escriba mi yo futuro, es un diario del futuro pero no cambia nada…._

-Pffff…

(En el Instituto)

-Creo que algo últimamente le pasa Tsukiyomi

-Si, todo le es indiferente.

-Me da cólera mi novia para hablando de ese estúpido.

-Vamos a darle su merecido

-SI!

**CALIFICACIONES MAS ALTAS **

Puesto: Tsukiyomi Ikuto….500pts.

Segundo Puesto: Hinamori Amu…491pts.

-eh?, como es que no esta aquí?

_Pendejos, mientras tenga este diario no me pasara nada._

14:12 (En el Instituto)

_Unos chicos me esperan en el_

_patio trasero de la escuela._

_YO GANO! Soy el mejor del mundo, traten de adivinar que pienso no será difícil, me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba mirando era…. Hinamori Amu que tenia una sonrisa muy grande en la cara, sentía como si ella me leyera mente me dio un terrible escalofrio._

-Oye, Amu estamos en medio de la clase no puedes jugar con arcilla – la regañaba el profesor.

-No pasa nada, solo es un ejercicio mental – dijo ella despreocupada.

_HINAMORI AMU tiene 16 años, una alumna muy inteligente y responsable, habla perfectamente ingles y alemán, tiene una belleza inigualable, un gran cuerpo por cierto, en otras palabras la IDOL de la escuela. Sera posible que ella….Nah!, me dije a mismo._

_Ya termino el examen ya todos se fueros a sus casas yo siempre me quedo hasta lo ultimo y a un metro de la carpeta de Hinamori, vi una escultura de Iru._

-QUE? – me sorprendi mucho.

Saque mi diario y la pantalla de mi celular estaba como un televisor sin señal haciendo ruidos extraños bzz…bzzz….

**18:21 (En el interior de un edificio)**

El Asesino en serie me ha matado.

**PUNTO MUERTO!**

Trataba de procesa la información PUNTO MUERTO,… PUNTO MUERTO,…. **PUNTO MUERTO, **Que significaba este futuro?, a caso yo iba a …..?

-Claro que si – me dijo una voz femenina era Hinamori Amu – Ese es tu futuro – dijo sonriendo.

_Esto va mal…._

-Al final era verdad – dijo muy feliz.

_Qu… Que?, pero que pasa esto no puede estar pasando, en cualquier caso…. HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ, dije mientras corría hacia mi casa desde el colegio._

-Hmpf – dijo ella molesta mientras lo perseguía.

-bzz bzzz bzzz BZZZZ

_Mi futuro ha vuelto ha cambiado, pero como?_

**18:09 (calle)**

_Todavía estoy mal no logro_

_perderla._

**18:13 (Calle)**

_Hay un edificio en obras, me_

_esconderé ahí, creo que ya _

_la perdí ya puedo descansar._

**18:15(En el ascensor)**

_Me escondí en el ascensor _

_del edificio._

-NO puedes huir de mi! – dijo ella en frente mio.

-HUAAHH!, Como es que me ha adelantado? – pregunte mientras corría a otra dirección.

_Piensa que ha pasado exactamente, que ha pasado?, Yo soy el único que podría hacer esto solo yo!, ya me metí en el ascensor…._

_-_ bzz bzzz bzzz BZZZZ – cambiaba el futuro.

_No puede ser…._

**BLAM!****,** Era Hinamori que con un cuchillo había detenido el ascensor.

-No te has dado cuenta ya, Ikuto? – dijo mirándome tiernamente.

-TU TIENES OTRO DIARIO DEL FUTURO! – le grite por desesperación ya que se cerro el ascensor.

_ME VA A MATAR!, es verdad tengo dardos en mi mochila le clavare uno y escapare, cuando trate de hacerlo…_

-No me has clavado – dijo alegremente ella – le diste a la manga de mi blusa.

-eh! – Quería gritar pero no podía porque se me abalanzo y comenzó a besarme, estaba muy sorprendido no me esperaba eso, se separo de mi por la falta de aire.

-Ese es el futuro – dijo señalando sus finos labios – y te has confundido – dijo señalando el ventanal del ascensor.

Me acerque y vi a un hombre con un saco y una gorra sosteniendo un machete que estaba entrando al edificio.

-El es el que te quiere matare, ese hombre es el asesino en serie de la tele y el tercer dueño.

- Tercer dueño? – Pregunte habían mas.

-Y ya se que te va a matar, este es mi diario – dijo mostrándomelo.

**17:20**

_Hoy le toca a Ikuto_

_limpiar el Aula._

**17:30**

_Ikuto ha devuelto las_

_llaves a la sala de _

_profesores._

**17:40**

_Ikuto se ha dado _

_cuenta de que lo miraba._

**17:50**

_Ikuto sigue pensando_

_en mi._

**18:00**

_Ikuto se sorprendió_

_Por mi muñeca de_

_Arcilla._

**18:10**

_Ikuto está por la_

_segunda calle, lo_

_alcanzare en la _

_tercera lo ayudare._

-Espera, por que todos son sobre mi? – pregunte algo molesto.

-Porque mi diario es el diario de Ikuto, es el diario del amor, muestra lo que vas a hacer cada 10 minutos – dijo orgullosa.

**DING!**

-Lo que quiere decir que tu futuro me pertenece – dijo muy feliz.

_Esta chica es una verdadera ACOSADORA, justo antes de que se habrá la puerta del ascensor presiono el botón 17._

-El asesino ya te espera en el piso 14, mi diario dice que morirás ahí – dijo haciendo un mohín – y si mueres serás el primero en morir en el Survival Game.

-Survival? – dije extrañado.

-Me parece que dependes mucho de tu diario, si sigues asi el peligro te seguirá, cada dueño intenta acabar con los demás… como ese dueño – dijo medio pensativa.

-Significa que ese hombre tiene que morir si yo quiero vivir, verdad? – pregunte.

Por supuesto, oh ya llegamos a la azotea, ven – dijo muy feliz.

-Como vamos a huir en una azotea? – pregunte molesto.

-Yo nunca dije que íbamos a huir, lo enfrentaremos – dijo seria – hoy amaneciste en forma, verdad?

-Me estas jodiendo verdad – le dije exaltado.

-Tengo un plan – dijo señalando el dardo que traía en mi mano – Ese dardo decidirá tu futuro.

_Nos escondimos detrás de unos tubos, cuando saque su diario le tendría que tirar un dardo al celular._

-Salgan mocosos de donde se esconden, igual los matare – dijo el tercero molesto sacando su diario.

AHORA! – grito ella.

Tire el dardo y rompió el celular del tercero….

NOOOOOOOO! – dijo el tercero mientras desaparecía.

-Eso es todo, que aburrido pensé que explotaría y botaría sangre, oye vámonos a comer algo, Ikuto – dijo decepcionada – Tu madre no vendrá esta noche verdad?

**(EN OTRA REALIDAD)**

-No recuerdo haber dicho que solo tu ibas a tener un diario – dijo como si nada Deus.

-…..-Lo mire enojado.

-OH! Vamos no te enfades, te dije desde el principio que seria un juego – dijo feliz.

-Un juego …? – lo mire con furia y asustado.

-El ultimo que sobreviva será mi sucesor, son 12 jugadores solo te faltan 11 – dijo mas feliz.

_Matar para vivir y ser Dios, esto no es un juego, en todo caso ojala alguien me …. _

-Oye Ikuto, de ahora en adelante dime Amu o si quieres Amu – Koi, y no te preocupes porque YO TE PROTEGERE, esta bien Ikuto? – me dijo con cara de una desquiciada apareciendo detrás de mi.

**Bueno aquí termino este capitulo….**

**Ojala este si les haya gustado…**

**Matta ne!**


End file.
